SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is an animated reality series, created by Dillon9988, and produced by Krusty Krab Productions, featuring the cast of SpongeBob SquarePants competing in both physical and mental challenges for the "Grand Prize of Bikini Bottom" of $1,000,000. There will be two teams competing, each consisting of an equal number of contestants. Every week one contestant from the losing team will be voted off by you, the viewer. Who will win? It's up to you! 'Contestants' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Characters' Contestants *Barnacle Boy is an elderly and partially senile superhero who lives in a retirement home, whom SpongeBob and Patrick watch on television. He is Mermaid Man's sidekick and appears to be the smarter of the two. *Bubble Bass is a very picky character, often seen at the Krusty Krab, and tries his best to make himself look superior to SopngeBob. *Captain Eugene H. "Armor Abs" Krabs is a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works.[5] He is self-content and intelligent. He is obsessed with Money. He has a grandfather named Redbeard and lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a whale. The Krusty Krab was originally a retirement home called "The Rusty Krab" which he bought after returning from fighting in the war; when it went bankrupt; he turned it into a restaurant and renamed it "The K'''rusty Krab". In some episodes, it is shown that he and Mrs. Puff have a mutual crush on each other. It is revealed in the episode "Sleepy Time" that he was born November 30, 1942. He started the Krusty Krab in 1980. He takes pride in money and his invention the Krabby Patty. *Dirty Bubble is the arch nemesis of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. His form is that of a giant, dirty bubble, hence his name. He can capture an object by landing over it and sucking it in. His name might be derived from an episode in an old TV show called "The Wild Wild West" with an episode being named "Night of the Deadly Bubble." *Eugene H. Krabs is better known as simply '''Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton. Eugene H. Krabs is a crimson sea crab who's the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it no matter how small the amount, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. *The Flying Dutchman is an irascible pirate ghost named after a ghost ship, The Flying Dutchman. He lives underwater in a giant ship, and collects souls. He has supernatural powers; such was intangibility, levitation, teleportation, energy projection, shape shifting, dimensional travel, matter transmutation, and wish granting. *Karen is Plankton's nagging computer "WIFE" (as in an acronym for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph"). She apparently has a mind of her own, to the point of making fun of Plankton. Karen usually helps Plankton in his schemes to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula although on occasions Plankton rejects her ideas and then takes them as if they were his own. *King Neptune (5,000 years old [1]), is the series' depiction of Neptune, the roman God of the sea. In the universe of SpongeBob SquarePants, Neptune's the god and supreme ruler of the sea which makes him enemies with The Flying Dutchman. His name is often used in place of God's, with phrases such as "Dear Neptune" and "Neptune preserve her!". However, he has never explicitly been shown to be worshiped by the creatures of the sea. *Larry the Lobster is a lobster lifeguard of the Goo Lagoon. Larry is a bodybuilder and workout fanatic. Despite his large and muscular physique, he is sometimes shown to be somewhat of a coward. *Man Ray is a villain against Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Man Ray (not the famous photographer of the same name) has a man's body with a ray shaped mask and helmet. He is based on Black Manta, Aquaman's archenemy. *Mermaid Man is an elderly and partially senile superhero who lives in a retirement home, whom SpongeBob and Patrick watch on television. Mermaid Man might be a reference to Poseidon, having what looks like Poseidon's trident. He is known for completely forgetting things, yelling "Evil!" whenever he hears the word. *Mrs. Puff is a Feroxodon with blonde hair, who is the owner and teacher of a boating school (analogous to driving school, as the "boats" are underwater equivalents to cars). [8] She dreads instructing SpongeBob due to his inability to drive without crashing. In the episode "Krusty Love", it is revealed that her husband is deceased. Also shown in the episode "Krusty Love", Mrs. Puff once dated Mr. Krabs. *Nat Peterson works at Snail Po Headquarters and a variety of other places. He was also a member of the Bikini Bottom Music Lovers Club. *Old Man Jenkins (Jensen) is an elderly fish. He seems to be the teams weak spot when it comes to physical competition, but when it comes to mental competing it's a whole different story. Due to his age, he has lived in Bikini Bottom for quite some time, giving him an advantage when it comes to history, because he practically lived it. *Patrick Star is a pink starfish who lives under a rock and whose most prominent character trait is his low intelligence. He is friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble. While typically unemployed throughout the course of the series, Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is good-natured, kind, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). SpongeBob is the only character that Patrick shows any real emotions for. Patrick is shown to have a mean temper in some episodes and can only be calmed by his best friend's encouraging words. He also seems to have short-term bursts of "knowledge"; he can sometimes show that he does have a brain. His first appearance was in "Let the Games Begin: Part 1". He is a very childish person shown of his drooling, his laziness and immaturity. *Pearl Krabs is Mr. Krabs' 22-year-old sperm whale daughter. The series has yet to explain their disparity in species, although in the book SpongeBob's Trivia Book, Mr. Krabs explains that Pearl takes after her mother, meaning her mother was apparently also a whale. Her mother is never seen nor addressed in the series (Krabs is portrayed in the series as being a single man). Pearl is frequently embarrassed by her father's cheap attitude, and often forces him to try and change his habits. *Sheldon J. Plankton is the owner of Chum Bucket, the rival restaurant to the Krusty Krab, and archenemy to Mr. Krabs. He constantly tries to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, but is always unsuccessful. He wishes to rule the world. He has a computer wife, who is actually a W.I.F.E. (Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph). He is considered the main antagonist of the series. *Sadie Rechid is an orange fish. She is a current citizen of Bikini Bottom. She is orange and has a blue dress. She's one of the more naive, stupid fish. *Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a female squirrel from Texas. She has a number of athletic interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She is also a scientist, explorer and inventor. Being from the surface, she lives in a tree which is inside a glass dome so she can breathe, and also wears a space-suit and helmet to travel outside of her tree-dome. Whenever any aquatic creatures enter her air-filled dome, they must wear helmets filled with water so that they can breathe. *SpongeBob SquarePants is the series' title character and host. He is a yellow sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge; he wears brown short-pants, a white shirt and a red tie. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast-food restaurant called the Krusty Krab, where many stories take place; he takes pride in his work and seems to worship or venerate the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as jellyfishing and blowing bubbles with Patrick. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School but has never passed. It is implied that, although he has no experience, he has talent in the arts. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before yellow was chosen. He is weak and fragile. His first appearance was in "Let the Games Begin: Part 1".[4] Gary is SpongeBob's only pet. He had a pet Nudibranch named Puffy Fluffy but Gary drove him away because he was too dangerous. He is presumably in his 20s *Squidward Q. Tentacles is an octopus cyanea with a large nose; he is SpongeBob and Patrick's ill-tempered, grouchy next-door neighbor with a snobby attitude. He plays the clarinet and loves to paint self-portraits in different artistic styles, which he hangs up around the walls of his house shaped like an Easter Island head-sculpture. He abhors SpongeBob and Patrick and would rather be a musician and painter instead of a cashier at the Krusty Krab, which is his current occupation. In the episode Squidville it is shown there are other "Squids" in his species who live in Easter Island heads, are very cranky and play clarinets. *Squilliam Fancyson is more mature than Squidward, but makes no secret of the fact that he considers himself superior to others due to his enormous wealth. He is a mean, selfish, and arrogant squid who takes great pleasure in asserting his perceived superiority over middle-class citizens like his arch-rival Squidward. He also speaks in a very mocking tone, placing great emphasis on his low regard for Squidward and an equally large amount of inflated praise in his lavish lifestyle. Despite his selfish personality, he somehow makes friends easily (probably for letting people in his private jet, yacht, airship/casino, etc). *Nat Peterson is a yellow fish with blue pants who often appears in the series. Fans *Fred, better known as the guy who shouts "My leg!", is a brown fish who is shown as a fan rooting for his wife, Sadie Rechid and was the first of the regular generic character models to appear in the series. He first appearance was in "Let the Games Begin: Part 1. *'French Narrator' speaks at the start of some episodes and during intertitles in American English with a French accent. He is normally speaking off-screen. *Garold "Gary" Wilson Snail Jr. is SpongeBob's pet sea snail. Within the series, snails are analogous to cats, so Gary almost always vocalizes like a feline.[6] Despite this, other characters can understand and communicate with him. Depicted as a level-headed character, Gary sometimes serves as a voice of reason for SpongeBob, and solves problems that his owner cannot. He is sometimes nicknamed "Gare-Bear" by SpongeBob. *'Master' is a villainous character who the contestants meet on an island who is willing to do whatever it takes to terminate them, and is currently one of Servants minions. *Nancy Suzy Fish is a female fish that appears often, and a big fan of the show who wants Sadie to lose. *Scooter is a parrotfish who enjoys surfing. Scooter talks like a stereotypical surfer dude. *'Servant' Conqueror was formerly Masters minion, until he gained power when he was dropped in the volcano. He is now set on defeating Sandy once and for all, along with the rest of the contestants. *Tom is a fish who enjoys chocolate, you can always hear him screaming during the show. *Abigail-Marge is Nat Peterson's wife and appears in the show as a fan rooting for her husband to win. *Shubie is a pink fish who has many kids. She and her kids are probably the biggest fans of the gameshow. *Nazz Rechid is Sadie's younger sister who wants her older sister to win. Minor Fans *'Alien Girl' is Squidwards biggest fan. *'Blowfish' is a character who has a grudge against Patrick. *'Captain Magma '''is a member of the IJLSA. *'Cashy''' is simply just a one dollar bill that Mr. Krabs has had since he was a child. *'Cashy Jr.' is simply just a one dollar bill that Mr. Krabs has had since he shredded the original Cashy in Survival of the Fittest. *'Chef' is a human, character that only appears in A Fish out of Water. *'Cletus Junior' is a trenchbilly. He has purple skin with long brown hair, and a southern drawl. He has suspicions about SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs. He really likes Krabby Patties. He also loves to fight crime, with his nephew, Jordan Klein, who is a Clownfish. He is one of the best hillbillies of the clan. *'Computer Voice '''is a voice heard when Mr. Krab's security system speaks in the short Maximum Security. *'Con Man''' is character that conned Patrick in the short, I Want My Unibrow Back. *'Customer '''is a character often seen at the Krusty Krab. *'Don the Whale''' is Larry the Lobster's best friend. *'Elastic Wiastband '''is a member of the IJLSA. *'Fish may refer to any resident in Bikini Bottom that makes a onetime appearance. *'Guard '''is the Masters security, who makes sure that nothing happens to him. *'Health Inspector 'is the Bikini Bottom Health Inspector, and is known for his onetime appearance in the short, Quality Food. *'Jordan Klein 'is a member of the trenchbilly gang. *'Lord Royal Highness is a citizen of Atlantis that lives in the Royal Palace. *'Ma Angler '''is a fat trench fish with messy hair, creepy yellow eyes, a big shirt, regular fish tail without feet, and an angler fish antenna. She is the leader of the Trenchbillies. *'Minion is one of Servants minion's. *'''Miss Appear is a member of the IJLSA *'Nurse '''is a character who appears at the Emergency Room, and has a boat named, "Boaty." *'Nurse Nancy''' is Squidwards crush, and works at Bikini Bottom Hospital. *'Overseer '''is Servants overseer. *'Paparazzi''' are the fans of the series who often swarm the cast. *'Patient' is a character that Nurse Nancy operated on. *'Person' is a human, background character that only appears in A Fish out of Water. *'Pi-Right Ponderer' is a member of the IJLSA. *'Police Officer' is a character who makes minor appearance throughout the show as the town's police officer. *'Quickster '''is a member of the IJLSA. *'Sargent Nancy''' is a strict boot camp instructor who is known for her appearance in the short Boot Camp. *'Toad '''is Plankton's hillbilly cousin. *'Waiter''' is a french character who works at the restaurant, Fancy!. 'Episodes ' The following is a list of episodes from''' SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show.' 'Season 1 '''Film 'Shorts' The following is a list of shorts from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Setting' The series mainly takes place in Bikini Bottom, although the cast have visited other locations throughout the series such as Rock Bottom, Kelp Forest, The Bermuda Triangle, and Atlantis. 'Promotional Art' Reality!.png|'Don't Let the Name Fool You' 'Critical Reception' "It's pretty good!" - Travisplatypus "Good Show." - Anonymous "Nice...." - Disneyland Lover "This made me laugh, something that doesn't happen that often. Good job!" - William Leonard "lol" - Spongeyfan77 "I have a lot of favorite spin-offs on this wiki, and this is one of my favorites! Keep it up!" - IHeartSpongeBob "I like it!" - KFSB425 "Great show"- Chromebolt "If I had to rate this show on a scale from one to ten, I would give it a twenty eight...and a half!" - MrScience12 "I Love It"- KaRRotBuddy4 "Only 3 words to describe this. THIS IS AWESOME!"- RamDarre "Great, well-written. Two thumbs up" - Jon23812 "A 8.6 out of 10" - Davebrayfbu "5 out of 5! An incredible show!" - Panchito Gomez "Now that's what I call, Fantastic! 10/10!"- Russelrules44 (talk) 02:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "This is definitely one of the best spin-offs EVER!" - Suds47 "Greatest spin-off I've ever seen in my entire life. This is the absolute pinnacle of Fanon-ness." - CalzoneManiac "Totally Awesome!" - Maureen4595 "We're not sure what this series' rating is on a scale of 1 to 10. It's probably 9,001." SuperFanon'D! "This show is terrific!" Alexjake14 An awesome spin-off in my opinion! The Radio Guy (talk) 04:42, December 23, 2014 (UTC) "11 Letters XD" TheJasbre202 (talk) 19:28, January 24, 2016 (UTC) 'Awards' 'Award Gallery ' Patrick Approved Award 8.png|'Patrick Approved Award' PUREAWESOME1.jpg|'Is Pure Awesome Award' TOGOOD4.jpg|'Too Good Award' Exc.png|'Exceedingly Entertaining Award' AMAZING1.png|'Amazing Award' Squilliams favorite.jpg|'Squilliams Favorite Award' WOOO!.jpg|'WOOO! Award' Krabby Patty Award.jpg|'Krabby Patty Award' Moar Award Reality.png|'We Want Moar Award' Just Cool Award 3.JPG|'Just Cool Award' Pure Evil Award 4.JPG|'Pure Evil! Award Oh, no you didn't!.png|'Oh, no You Didn't! Award''' Worthy of Leader Plankton SB TRS.png|'Is Worthy of Leader Plankton Award' WS4B.png|'Is a Hit Award' Pearl award.jpg|'Pearl Loves It Award' Wobba.png|'This Show Is Won A Wobba Wobba Award!' 'Sign Ups' Add your name below if you wish to join the series production crew. You are not given permission to create an episode or edit the page until notified that you were accepted. 'Production Crew' Producer(s) *Dillon9988 Writer(s) *Dillon9988 Co-Writers(s) *'Chrisvader1234' *'MrScience12' Editor(s) *Dillon9988 Plot Creator(s) *'Disneyland Lover' *'RamDarre' *'SB4God' Artistic Supervisor(s) *'Chrisvader1234' 'Regulations' *No cursing of any kind. *No editing anything SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show related without permission. *No editing episodes that have been created by another user without permission. *No gore. 'DVDs' 'Video Games' There have yet to be any video games released so far. 'Controversy' The episode "The Feast of Total Disgustingness" featured Fred, as a unintelligant character, which many fans argued about. Creator of the series, Dillon9988, said that "Fred had never developed an on screen personality in the original series, which gave us the opportunity to mold him into whatever we wanted." 'Opening Theme' Woa... SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Yeah! It's The Reality, Reality, Reality, Reality Show! Yeah! Take it away Gary! Meow. Great! SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Yeah! It's The Reality, Reality, Reality, Reality Show! Yeah! SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Yeah! 'Updates and News' January 6, 2013 SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is currently featured spin-off, so thanks to everyone who voted. January 29, 2013 The season finale that was to air was also to be our second crossover of the series. February 4, 2013 The first film of the series was to air. 'Gallery ' ' SPTRS.jpg|'SpongeBob's Appearance When Hosting the Series''' Krabby Patty Team -Logo.jpg|'The Krabby Patty Team Logo' Jellyfish Team Logo.jpg|'The Jellyfish Team Logo' Reality!.png ' 'Trivia *Due to its popularity the series was renewed for a second season. *This is a spin-off series of the very successful "SpongeBob SquarePants" created by Stephen Hillenburg. *This series is a parody of the Total Drama franchise. *The series went under production as of 10/29/2012. *The shorts are used to explain what happens to the cast off screen. '''Voting Who do You Want to be Eliminated? Karen Mr. Krabs Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Do You Like SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show? Yes Sort of No Which Episode is Your Favorite? Let the Games Begin Survival of the Fittest Feast of Total Disgustingness A Fish out of Water Competition Bermuda Triangle The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show Island Paradise Return to Rock Bottom Revenge The Great Atlantian Adventure Battle of the Ages Trust Me Hook, Line and Sinker Start Your Engines The Great Camp Out Which Short is Your Favorite? Quality Food Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: The Movie Boot Camp Being Evil Maximum Security Malware I Want My Unibrow Back Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Squiliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Crossovers Category:Adventure Category:Crossover Series Category:Krusty Krab Productions Category:We Want Moar Award Winners Category:2012 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages with red links